1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is relates to a pixel structure, and particularly to a pixel structure in which storage capacitors of different sub-pixels in the same pixel are configured in the same region.
2. Description of Related Art
With a progress in computer performance and a rapid development of Internet and multimedia technologies, the video apparatus or image device is developed to be light and compact. In the development of the display, with the progress in the optoelectronic techniques and the semiconductor manufacturing techniques, the liquid crystal display with the advantages of high definition, optimal space utilization, low power consumption, and no radiation has gradually become the main stream of the market.
With the development of the display panel, the liquid crystal display panel with the so-called half source driving (HSD) structure is developed. In the HSD structure, the number of the data lines is decreased so that the price of the source driver is decreased.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a pixel structure of a conventional liquid crystal display panel, wherein the layout of the pixel structure 100 is designed based on the HSD structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the pixel structure 100 is electrically connected to the corresponding scan line 120 and the corresponding data line 130 and the pixel structure 100 is composed of a thin film transistor 140, which is connected to the scan line 120 and the data line 130, a pixel electrode 150, which is arranged to be corresponding to the thin film transistor 140, and a storage capacitor 160. The thin film transistor 140 is used as the switching device of the pixel structure 100, and the storage capacitor 160 is used to maintain the data voltage of the pixel electrode 150 without fluctuating resulted from the peripheral electrical field while the pixel structure 100 is turned off so that the display quality of the liquid crystal display panel can be well maintained.
Generally, in order to increase the voltage holding ratio of the pixel structure on the liquid crystal display panel, the area of the capacitor electrode is increased to increase the capacitance of the storage capacitor. Although the increasing of the area of the capacitor electrode can increase the capacitance of the storage capacitor in the pixel structure, the aperture ratio (opening ratio) of the pixel structure is decrease to lead to the decreasing of the brightness of the display. Hence, how to balance between the capacitance of the storage capacitor of the pixel structure and the aperture ratio of the pixel structure has become a challenge in the design of the pixel structure.